


I Got Guns in My Head and They Won't Go

by mimi_chi



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: Balalaika’s phone calls are never dull.





	

“Are you alone?” The familiar low gravelly voice purred out from the other line, and Dutch couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the transparent question. It was going to be one of those kind of phone calls, was it? Not that he was going to complain, but he was going to make himself comfortable, settling down into his seat and popping open another beer.

“Somehow you ask like you already know. You have something to do with it?” The headquarters of the Lagoon company was unsettlingly quiet for once, with Revy and Rock having gone out to drink and bicker. Benny had disappeared out to the boat to do some maintenance, but Dutch had a feeling he had really gone out to talk to his lady friend.

The soft laugh on the other side of the line did little to dispel his notions. “Now why would I do something like that?”

“Dunno,” Dutch said easily as he took another sip of beer, grinning despite himself, “but is your next question going to be about what I’m wearing?” That got a snort out of Balalaika.

“Please. We both know what each other is wearing, so let’s skip to the fun part shall we?” He heard her rustling on the other end, and he had enough experience with this to know she had just shed her jacket. The next sound was her skirt dropping to the floor, and the next well…

“Your meeting with your higher ups going that badly?” He asked as Balalaika got situated, and he could picture her more easily than he cared to admit. That long blond hair curling on pristine, downy soft bedsheets. Her burn marks snaking along her skin, rough and hardened over, a curious juxtaposition to her soft unscarred skin and her thick mouth. Mostly what got him going was recalling the look of lust clouding those usually sharp piercing blue eyes. 

“I’m not calling you to talk about business.” A sharp reminder that despite the intimacy of this phone call, Dutch wasn’t privy to everything, nor did he want to be. Their business arrangement as well as this one worked just fine. As if to soften the blow, she added, “But if I was, I would tell you it was going very well if one could judge on the hotel they have me in.”

“Tell me about it.” Dutch requested, putting down his beer, though Balalaika was smart enough to know the actual request.

“Red silk sheets, bed big enough for six, and the shower is even bigger.” Dutch let out a small hum at that, awash with the pleasant image of Balalaika’s hair plastered along her ample curves, skin slick beneath his hands. “The view isn’t terrible either.”

“I can imagine.” Dutch retorted quickly, rewarded with a smoky laugh.

“If you were here,” Balalaika intimated lowly, voice a caress along his spine that made him shiver, “I would ride you until dawn. I was thinking about it the whole time I checked in. Your hands on my waist, your mouth biting into my neck, my breasts, leaving marks where only we would know about.” Dutch hissed out a breath, cock stirring at both Balalaika’s words and the picture she was painting. Despite the fact that he was a cool negotiator and the fact that this wasn’t the first time they’d done this, he still couldn’t hold a candle to Balalaika, though this was true in many different assets.

“What are you doing right now?” He was already unbuckling his pants, shifting so that he could hold the phone between his ear and shoulder. With a practiced ease, he slid down his pants and briefs, giving his dick a few slow pumps.

“Playing with my nipples.” It was said so matter-of-factly and shamelessly that Dutch had to groan, recalling how pink they had been, raised up and soft in his mouth. He could remember the noises that Balalaika had moaned out when he had, how she had squirmed as he had scraped his teeth against them, and how beautiful she had looked arching her back as he had sucked and pinched and marked up her breasts. “But I’ve been wet for you all day. It’s not going to take long. What about for you, Dutch?” His answering curses were enough for her, and laughing, albeit a bit breathlessly, she continued. “Now I’m sliding my hand down my stomach and lifting up the top of that lacy pink underwear you like so much.” She paused either to politely let Dutch swear more or to get down to business, it was difficult to tell. “Now I really wish you were here. You’re so talented with your hands.”

“And my mouth.” Dutch reminded her, pleased at the sound of her breath hitching. “Underwear still on?” While he liked her completely naked, he also didn’t mind pushing her flimsy underwear aside or keeping it on to tease her through the thin layer.

“Yes. I know what you like.” It sounded a bit more distracted than normal, and by her quickening breaths, he could tell she was getting close. Which was probably just as well, because the image was enough to get precome leaking out of him like it was some twisted Pavlovian reflex.

Since she had been doing all the heavy lifting up until now, Dutch was more than happy to reciprocate.

“I’ve been thinking about when I first met you. How I could barely wait to get you alone and up in that crummy hotel room.” He closed his eyes, moving his hand in earnest now. “It was hot, how I lifted you up and fucked you up on that dresser, then against the wall.”

Balalaika was panting in earnest now, and she moaned his name, the sound of which was always enough to spike arousal white hot through him and bring him closer to the edge.

“I want to hear you come, Balalaika. You always sound so good-” She gave one last gasp of his name, and he could practically see her arching off of the bed, biting off curses in Russian as she came. The sound of her stuttering breathing, and whimpering moans as she rode out the aftershocks was enough to make Dutch follow right after her, pleasure washing over him. 

It took him a few moments to regain his bearings, and when he did, he reached over to grab some tissues to start cleaning up the mess, warm from the afterglow.

“You good?” He asked, amused and curious if she would request to go another round. Balalaika let out a contented noise, and he took that as an affirmative. He threw the tissues away, reaching over to grab his beer again. “When are you coming back?”

He heard the sound of a lighter flicking to life, then Balalaika’s easy exhale after she took a long drag of her cigar.

“It’ll probably be a few more days of ass-patting and kissing before this is all wrapped up.” There was a small, mischievous pause. “Does it count as part of the mile high club if it’s only over the phone?”

Dutch laughed, shaking his head. “I’ll count it if you will.”

“You’re a good man, Dutch. Good night.”

“Likewise. Feel free to call me anytime.”


End file.
